The Truth about Yokai
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: After her hospital treatment, Abigail is released under the care of Hiro & Baymax. However, a simple visit would make Hiro reveal to her her father's secrets and why he committed his crimes. There are massive spoilers for the film, including the identity of Yokai & the film's outcome


**AN: I'm back with a Big Hero 6 story this time! I'm taking a small brake from Frozen but will return to it in time for the holidays. I've always wondered if Abigail was informed of her father's crimes after she came out of cyrosleep after being saved by Hiro &amp; Baymax in the movie. Be forewarned: there will be massive spoilers for the film in this story (I did see the film by the way). As usual, I do not own the rights to the Big Hero 6 brand, characters &amp; story, those belong to our friends at Disney.**

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked his customary question to the rescued pilot, who was now recovering in San Franskoyo Hospital. Abigail opened her eyes in her hospital room, struggling to focus her eyes on the robot.

"My pain rate is 2", she said.

"Are you satisified with your care"

"I am satisified with my care", she said, causing Baymax to shut down. As it turns out, the reason why Baymax was there was because Hiro had came to the hospital at her request. Well, actually, she made the request to the hospital, who then forwarded it to Hiro. The request was that she wanted to meet the person who rescued her but on the flipside, also had her father arrested for his crimes even though he techinally deserved to go to prison for his actions. In fairness, she was not informed of her father's actions because when she came to, she was on a stretcher being escorted to her presnet location: the hospital. She saw Krei speaking to the police as a witness &amp; her father being led into a police car in chains but was in obviously in no conidition to ask what was going on at the time. She needed to hear the story from her rescuer, Hiro Hamada.

Luckily, Abigail had recovered enough to be discharged from the hospital under Hiro's care after several weeks of rest &amp; was taken home under escort, courtesy of her rescuer &amp; Baymax. The Callaghan home was located near the Institute of Technology, ironically so it wasn't a far enough drive but was close enough where they were just dropped off at the street corner and continued their trek to the house. Hiro made a move to ring the doorbell but it would have been a stupid move to considering there wasn't (assumingly) a Mrs. Callaghan &amp; obviously Mr. Callaghan was in prison.

The Callaghan house was obviously your average home as there was no sign of Yokai's darkness sneaking through it, although it was probably intentional on Yokai's part to keep up his facade. Hiro shivered at the thought. He noticed a picture of a younger Abigail holding a robot and remembered that he was told by Callaghan that his kid was also a former underground bot fighter.

"You botfought?" he asked.

"Yep, it was a hobby of mine until my mother caught to it and made me stop botfighting", she said. Hiro chuckled, noting that he was the same way, going to botfights but was a hustler in the field, having hustled Yama before this whole shishakabob started. Then, she asked Hiro the question.

"Will my father come back?"

"Probably not. Considering the fact he committed, among other things, arson, theft, indirect murder &amp; attempted murder of a minor, aka me. my guess is that, he probably got a hefty sentence", Hiro bluntly said, showing no empathy for the man who he once idolized.

"Why did he commit theft &amp; arson?" Abigail now was curious.

"Simple. He stole my microbots. his aim, what me &amp; my friends found out, was to recreate the portal so he could go in and save you, in addition to getting revenge on Krei. However, it was too basic because the penality of a professor who is obviously well-regarded &amp; respected would be hefty so he set the building on fire to cover his tracks. My brother went in to try and save him, thinking he was in danger, only to get himself killed in the attempt to do so because of his loyal nature. Nope, Mr. Kabuki got out of that fire safe and sound using the mircobots, faking his death in the process", Hiro explained all of this to the shocked pilot, who did not know what to think or believe. She treasured her father greatly and wanted to be like him but the fact that he became a supervillain just because he believed she was dead was too harsh to even ignore. The truth was: Abigail was legitmately declared dead after the accident and Callaghan was so overwhelmed with grief that he had snapped long before Hiro even meant the man in person, although he was aware of his accomplishments.

An awarkard silence filled the room up after Hiro's mini-explanation had occurred and it was an hour before Abigail spoke up again.

"He did all this just to avenge me?" she inquired.

"Almost. His plan was supposed to go like this, I think: Steal the microbots, burn down the school to avoid suspicion, fake his death, take refuge over in god-knows-where, recreate the portal using said mircobots, crash whatever event Krei was scheduled to host &amp; activate said portal to suck up everything. This would lead to two possible ending scenarios: 1. Krei gets sucked into the portal with everything or 2. Krei goes to jail. It didn't matter to him who got hurt, just as long as it ended with Krei being punished in some way. Avenging you was a bonus", Hiro admitted.

"Me &amp; my friends were actually under the impression that Krei was the man in the mask at first because we found out that the island was owned by Krei Tech. That is, until Mr. Kabuki actually showed up. It wasn't until we unmasked him that we also realized that there wasn't enough evidence for Krei to be the masked man. Fred had a valuble explanation that it was because it would be apt for Krei to hide behind a persona of a sleazy businessman if he was hiding further secrets. Either that or Callaghan just wanted someone to blame for your accident and considering the fact that you worked for him as a test pilot, it was easier to hold Krei responsible for it", Hiro added.

Abigail just sat there, frozen. It was so hard for her to take in all this information at once, considering the fact that in all those times she worked for Krei, he was nothing but nice to her &amp; her father, even offering to pay for the funeral arrangements, going so far to create a scholarship in her name when she was declared dead. She looked at Hiro &amp; Baymax.

"My father was a good man", she said firmly.

"He probably still has some good in him, hopefully", Hiro stated before turning to Baymax, who was eying the family cat.

"Hairy baby, Hairy baby", he said, proceeding to pick up said cat.

"Baymax", Hiro said to which Baymax waddled over to his companion, putting the cat down before Abigail asked him his name.

"It's Hiro, Hiro Hamada", he said before climbing onto Baymax &amp; flying back to his own home.

**AN: Well, Abigail didn't take the revelation of her father's crimes very well. I wouldn't have either if I found out someone I was close to became a supervillain after I disappeared. I MIGHT do another BH6 story but this one was in my head for a little while. Also, the stuff about the funeral &amp; scholarship was from a fic called "Visitors" which was, like this one, set after the film and deals with Callaghan in prison and was also Abigail's FF debut. So, R&amp;R and take care. **


End file.
